


Nightmares

by MurphysLaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comforts Sam after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

 

  Castiel was used to waking up because of nightmares. More precisely, he was used to waking up because of Sam's nightmares.

  The boy in the bed next to his always seemed to wake up in a cold sweat, hands shaking after battling demons in his dreams , and even though he never screamed, Cas always seemed to wake up with him.

  It wasn't uncommon for people to have nightmares here, they were always something haunting the kids who were here. It wasn't the first time he shared a bedroom with someone who couldn't sleep for 9 hours straight, but he certainly never woken up every time they did. But it was a curse wrapped in a blessing, it helped him get to know the mysterious boy who turned up 6 months ago.

  Tonight was no different. Cas woke up a minute after Sam sat bolt upright in his bed, breath coming out in short gasps.

  But this one was different. Different because of the tears streaming down his face. In all the time he'd been here, he'd never seen Sam cry, not even the time he cut his hand and had to go to hospital, though Cas still wasn't 100% sure that was an accident.

  "Sam?" asked Cas, softly, his voice carrying easily in the stillness of the room. He wished he could call him Sammy when he was needing comforting, but he made it pretty clear only his brother can call him that.

  Aware he was not the only one awake, Sam tried to stop crying, but it was a futile attempt.

  Moving slowly, Cas sat up, swinging his legs round off the bed, and stood up, hissing at the contact between the cold floor and his bare feet. The floorboards groaned softly under his weight. Gracefully, he moved forward till he was by Sam's bed.

  Sam who was hunched up, arms tightly curled round his body, and a never ending stream of tears flowing down his face. It was like he was trying to make himself as small as possible, but that was hard to do with his lanky 15 year old body. Every now and then his body shook from a sob that forced its way out. He somehow managed to do this all in silence.

  "Can I come in?" he muttered, his low voice seemed harsh in the quiet room. Sam mutely nodded, and shuffled up, giving Cas enough room to sit down. He did.

  Gently, he got hold of Sam's shoulders and pulled him backwards so his head was on the older boy's chest. His heart began to beat faster in his chest at the weight of Sam on his body, and he thought that maybe Sam could hear it, because he sure as hell could. He began to hum a silly tune his mum used to sing to him as a child when he was hurt. Beginning to run his long artist fingers through Sam's long hair, he noticed it desperately needed a cut, the longest bits nearly reaching his shoulders.

  "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked Sam, who softly shook his head against his chest. On the Brightside, he had stopped crying and he was beginning to snuggle into Cas' chest.

  "M' brother used to comfort me like this." Cas' hand froze for a second in Sam's hair, before he realised and he quickly carried on. Dean, Sam's brother, appeared to of raised Sam up since he was baby. Seemingly, he was amazing, but Cas knew little about him; Sam never brought him up by his own accord. In till now.

  "Did you used to have nightmares then?" Cas asked, stupidly, because which child didn't have nightmares. Sam reached out blindly out in the dark and found the hand not stroking his hair. His hand was freezing, like it had just been taken off ice. Even so, it didn't stop him feeling happy, Sam had never initialised contact before.

  "I've always had them." That explains why he could wake up silently from them, though every time he looked slightly disturbed.

  "Is it the same dream?" Even though Cas has been comforting for almost 6 months, he never found out what he saw. He always presumed it was Deans, and his Dads, though Sam never talked about him, death. After all, Sam was in the same car when it happened, he saw it all, but if he had them before, it could be about anything.

  "No." A pause. "There not dreams." Sam said that so softly Cas almost missed it.

  "No?" he asked, humouring him, because dreams feel real when you're in them.

  "You think I'm lying." Sam accused, jerking his head away, a frown on his face. "Everyone thinks I'm lying."

  Cas considers lying, but that risks losing Sam. Instead he settles for asking another question. "What are they then?"

  Sam took a breath, like he was considering what to say next. "Death vision." was his eventual answer. Cas wasn't expecting that.

  "What?" he asks, confused.

  "Whenever I close my eyes, the visions come. Every night, someone new, and I can't stop it." Sam sounded so small, so broken, and Cas could easily empathises. Every night seeing someone die is enough to make anyone crazy, real or not.

  He pulled Sam into a tight hug, which Sam didn't even try to escape from. At the start, he wouldn't let anyone touch him, and even now it was only Cas. He wasn't even quite sure what he did, but it worked.

  Impulsively, he kissed the top of Sam's head, and was surprised when Sam didn't complain; he was sure that would be crossing a line.

  "How do you know they aren't just dreams?" He was curious, and Sam froze under him.

  "I, uh, I saw the crash." Cas had nothing to say to that, and wasn't surprised when Sam began to pull away. He let him go, and Sam faced him, exposing his feet to the cold.

  "Who did you see?" he said, already missing Sam's hair tickling his cheek.

  "Jess." Castiel nods, everyone knew Jess: she was an energetic girl who lived down the road, with blonde ringlets and a nice smile, and, most importantly, she was nice to everyone. Well, she was extra nice to Sam, and it made Cas jealous even though it was clear Sam didn't like her. Hell, Cas didn't think Sam liked anyone.

  "What happened?"

  "She burnt." Cas clutched Sam's hand tighter at that. Seeing someone burn must be horrible.

  "How, uh, detailed are they?" Cas tentatively asked, unsure if he wanted the answer.

  "Too much." It came out as an almost sigh. Cas marvelled at Sam. He was amazed this kid was still walking upright.

  For a while they just sat there, Sam leaning back into him. Just the two of them in each other's arms in the darkened room. It was Sam who broke the silence, his quiet voice almost being eaten up by the shadows.

  "Stay with me tonight."

  "Okay." he said, because he hadn't really planned on leaving, and Sam shot him a smile. It was so rare to see one of Sam's smiles, and Cas wished he could see more of them. They made his dimples show and his big hazel eyes seem less broken.

  Before he could stop himself, Castiel placed a kiss on Sam's lips. To his surprise, Sam didn't push him off, but instead returned it. It shocked Cas so much, for a moment he just sat there lips on lips, till his brain kicked back in gear. It wasn't the best kiss in the universe, it was sloppy and clumsy, their teeth clashing together noisily, and Cas guessed the whole corridor could hear them. Even so, it was enough to take his breath away.

  It was Sam who pulled away first. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, his head bowed. He tried to detangle their hands, but Cas held on like his life depended on it. Right now, it did.

  "Look at me." Cautiously, hazel eyes meet blue ones. "Never apologise for that." He told him. And then he leant forwards again.

  This one was better, slow and sweet.

  "We should do this more often," said Cas, after they broke apart. Sam nodded in agreement, before moving to get himself comfortable on the bed. Cas sighed, guessing the make out part of the evening was done. Following Sam's lead, Cas also got comfortable, wrapping his arms around the younger boys skinny frame. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

*

  Castiel's hand was wrapped tightly around Sam's, offering comfort with small squeezes, but it was more to comfort him than the younger boy. He couldn't quite believe it. He looked at Sam's bowed head, who was looking intently at the cuffs of his worn hoodie like it told the secrets of the universe.

  There had been a fire a couple of houses down last night, with only one fatality: Jess.

  Burnt to death, just like Sam said.

  Castiel looked at Sam, who was looking everywhere but him.

  This wasn't right, they were only meant to be dreams.


End file.
